


Dear Heichou

by Mikari



Series: Attack on Heichou [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Levi x Reader short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Office, the Mafia and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your job is to answer the phone at the world's biggest cleaning product corporation, it's nothing terribly interesting, so you have to find ways to amuse yourself... Such as trying to save your friends from the mafia. [Modern Day AU] [Oneshot] [LevixReader] [MikasaxEren]

The Office, the Mafia and Pizza

You knocked on the door of the CEO's office, a voice granting you permission to enter from inside. You went in, but the large polished wood desk was empty. The office was not empty of people though, other than you, there was a man on his knees, reaching under the desk to clean. From the current angle, his behind was certainly a sight to behold. "What is it?" The man called impatiently, not changing his position.

"I have some documents for the CEO," as the company receptionist, you did everything from answering the phone, to receiving and delivering official documents, to making tea and coffee. It wasn't the first time that you had to deliver something to the CEO's office, but once again he wasn't there.

"Put them on the desk," the man finally stood, brushed nonexistent dust off the knee area of his pants and moved over to clean the windows. You left the papers on the desk and exited the office. 

This kind of scene happened often when you delivered documents to the office. You eventually learned that the man's name was Levi and talked to him whenever you ran into him. The two of you had become friends somehow. Sometimes he went downstairs to clean around the cubicles and everyone tensed up and looked busy, fearing that he'd tell the boss that they were slacking off. You weren't afraid though, Levi wouldn't tell on you, if he intended to do so, he would have done it already. 

You'd joke around with him and pretend you didn't see him when he came to clean your cubicle, then act surprised when he crawled under your desk to clean. "Levi? When did you get here? You're so tiny I didn't see you." 

That time he had pouted in the most adorable way and moved your chair out of the way to finish cleaning. He didn't bother pushing it on its wheels, he lifted it with you still on it and put it in the little hallway between cubicles. "For someone so tiny you're ridiculously strong."

He'd return the favor in his own way, like that time when you were looking at tasteful yet fanservicy artworks of bishonen on Deviant Art and he blocked you. Apparently the CEO didn't log out of his account and since Levi was always cleaning his office, getting on the boss' computer was easy. Or maybe he had seen the boss logging in while he was cleaning the office and caught sight of the password. You never really saw the boss at work, but you certainly ran into the janitor often. You had spent the whole afternoon that time, bugging Levi about unblocking your account, whining that you'd get fired if you didn't answer at least a few business emails every day. 

You'd share your snacks, eat some of his, and get looks from your coworkers as if you were entirely insane for being friendly to Levi. Most people generally stayed out of your way, which made you think they were unfriendly workaholics. But you did have some friends at work, though few. Aside from Levi, there were Hange and Mikasa.

On another average day a few months after you started at your job, you picked up the phone at your desk after posting the Tweet you were typing. "Good morning, my name is Mina, how may I help you?" You dutifully recited, using the name of another employee.

"Hi! I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza," the woman on the other end of the line spoke.

"Of course miss, please give me your name, address and credit card number," you continued without flinching.

"Sasha Blouse," the woman recited, giving you all the information you requested, which you wrote down. She apparently wanted the pizza delivered to some crime scene downtown and mentioned that the delivery person should ask for the Piggish Detective, because that was what her coworkers called her.

"Thank you, Miss Blouse, your large pepperoni pizza will be there in thirty minutes or less," you cheerfully assured.

"Awesome, thanks!" Sasha cheered.

After the call had ended, you dialed an actual pizza place. "Raging Pizza, we make pizza with a vengeance! May I take your order?"

"Hey, Eren, it's me," you cheerfully greeted.

"(Name!)" Eren recognized you. "What's up?"

"Not much, I just want a large pepperoni delivered at work, paid to the order of Detective Sasha Blouse," you dictated the card number. 

You could imagine Eren shaking his head as his lazily hidden laughter carried over through the phone. "One of these days you're going to get into trouble."

"Oh it's just a pizza, it's not like I'm stealing her life savings," you laughed. 

"What about my tip?" He reminded in a mischievous tone.

"Now who's the mischievous one?" You teased, "alright, give yourself what you think you deserve, feed your PayPal and feed me."

"Well, I have been working very hard." You could clearly picture Eren's big smile as you listened to the tapping of fingers on a laptop's touch screen. You kept telling him that he would crack the screen if he kept tapping it so hard, but he was simply too impatient.

This was not new to him, it was unnerving how easily people gave away their credit card numbers over the phone. This time it wasn't even any of the products from the company you worked at that the gullible customer wanted to purchase. At least you've gotten quite a few free pizzas out of it from different people. 

"Ok, your pizza will be there in..." Eren's voice sounded a little distant as he moved the phone away to call out to the kitchen. "Hey Armin, save that big pepperoni you just got out of the oven for (Name)." 

"Extra cheese and meat coming up!" Armin cheerfully replied.

Eren returned to the phone, while you grinned at being given the priority and extra toppings. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"It's a car, Eren, not a rocket," you reminded.

"No one delivers as fast as the Raging Pizza!" Eren confidently assured.

After getting off the phone with Eren, you dialed Hange's extension. You couldn't exactly eat a whole large pizza by yourself, and you kind of owed her for all the times she secretly assaulted the storage room and gave you some of the products she stole. 

"Titan Attack Cleaning Corporation, attack dust, sweat and grime with titanic force! This is the Research and Experimentation Department!" Hange answered the phone.

"Hange, you know it's me," you laughed, knowing that she could see the call was internal and coming from your line. "Get over here, Eren's bringing over a pizza and I need help eating it. He'll be here any min-" You caught sight of Eren entering your work area. You stretched your neck to smile at him over the cubicle wall and waved him over. "Actually, he's already here, let's get together at Mikasa's office."

"Be right there!" Hange announced and hung up the phone.

You shook your head at Eren as you stood, "I swear, that's your fastest time yet."

"I will not let myself be oppressed by a mere traffic light," he informed with a playful smile and a lot of rebellious pride in his eyes. Aside from the pizza, he had a bag of bread-sticks and a large bottle of soda. 

"C'mon, let's eat at Mikasa's office," you led Eren down the familiar hallways and to the office of the Executive Manager. Mikasa's rank was considerably above yours, just below the CEO, but she was nice and never made a big deal about it, even occasionally encouraging your mischief. You had become friends with Mikasa shortly after you started talking to Levi regularly. Hange had been the first to reach out to you when you were initially hired, becoming your first friend at work. 

When you arrived, Hange was already at the office, teasing Mikasa about Eren being on his way. The four of you ate at Mikasa's office, chatting and joking the whole time. After the meal, Hange returned to her work area, most likely to take an afternoon nap. You stretched your arms over your head, your stomach feeling satisfied. "I should be heading back to my desk now, I have all those super important calls to answer," the sarcasm couldn't be heavier. 

You left Eren and Mikasa alone, knowing that she had a liking for him. You weren't sure if they were quite dating or not, but some flirting did take place now and then. You went around the building until you found Levi obsessively cleaning the vending machines and gave him the slice of pizza you saved for him.

Then you returned to your desk and moved the computer mouse to get the machine out of sleep mode. You logged in and watched some funny videos on You Tube for a while, then took a glance at your work email. You noticed that you had received a new email. The email was from "TACC CEO" and its content was short and to the point, "black tea 1500." 

You made a mental note of it, it was only 2:00pm or 1400, so you had plenty of time to make the tea that you'd have to deliver to the boss. You hadn't noticed when he arrived, though you didn't really know what he looked like anyway. Peculiarly, you never found the CEO at his office, not once, though you constantly ran into Levi. The short janitor seemed to continuously slave away with the cleaning, even if the office was rarely occupied by the boss. 

You called Hange to gossip for a while before she fell asleep. She answered with the same phrase as before. "Titan Attack Cleaning Corporation, attack dust, sweat and grime with titanic force! This is the Research and Experimentation Department!"

"You know it's me," you laughed, "how come you always answer like that?"

"I know, it's just that no one ever calls the Research and Experimentation Department unless it's to accuse us of feeding soap to rabbits. I usually don't get to finish that whole greeting before being accused of being the scum of the earth," Hange explained.

"You should transfer them to me next time," you offered.

"Yeah, like we need another scandal saying that we feed human meat to our rabbits, so it's necessary to wash their mouths with soap afterwards." Knowing her, she was actually encouraging you to repeat the situation. The rumor was all over the media, though no one ever discovered the origin of the story as far as you knew. As for the rabbits, you didn't even keep any. Another crazy idea came to Hange, "we should get a bunch of rabbits and set them lose at Erwin's office!"

You laughed, as if Erwin didn't have his hands full managing the company's public relations with the rumors you started, plus that rumor that's been going on since before you even got your job, that the CEO made a deal with the Wings of Freedom, the most feared mafia organization in the world. "Speaking of Erwin, did you ever manage to steal his toupee?"

"I tried..." Hange admitted with a little nervous laugh, "but it turns out it's either not a toupee or its glued on."

You burst out laughing as you pictured Hange pulling on Erwin's hair. "Oh man, that's priceless!" After a few more minutes of laughs, you hung up with Hange to let her take her afternoon nap. 

You watched Eren run out to the main entrance, stopping to say goodbye to you. "(Name) come by the Raging Pizza today after work, there's a dessert pizza with your name on it."

"Ooh! With lots of chocolate and frosting?" You grinned in anticipation.

"Yes!" Eren happily replied.

Through your cheer, you thought to ask what this was about. "What's the occasion?"

"I made a few calls and I'll finally be able to buy my own locale for the pizzeria!" Eren cheered. 

Both Eren and Armin were orphans, they grew up as brothers and dreamed of owning their own pizzeria. Armin loved to cook and Eren loved to speed, so a pizza delivery service was the perfect job for them as a team. They were neck deep in depth from having to support themselves alone the second they turned eighteen, with no help from family. Though they were hard workers, no bank would loan them money. The Raging Pizza was currently located in their little apartment and operated illegally, but with a locale of their own and money for all the necessary business transactions, they could finally put the Raging Pizza on the map officially.

"That's great! Congratulations!" You felt a cold chill run down your spine, maybe the AC was on too high. 

After Eren left, you continued doing your job, giving the callers sarcasm and sass as needed, especially the weirdos that were adamantly convinced that the Titan Attack Cleaning Corporation had a vendetta against trees. Time passed and you noticed that it was getting close to tea time.

You went to the kitchenette in the break room to make the tea and delivered it to the CEO's office. You arrived on the top floor to the sound of a vacuum cleaner. The janitor was busily cleaning the pristine carpets, though there wasn't a speck of dirt on them to begin with. "Shoes," he reminded sternly.

You wiped your shoes on the mat in front of the elevator doors and went on your way. The mysterious boss must be quite the neat freak if he hired Levi to clean his floor every day even when it wasn't dirty. You didn't only run into him on the boss' floor, you also saw him in various areas of the rest of the building, always cleaning. Every single time without fail, people stayed out of his way and looked busy. Their reaction made it obvious he was the boss' snitch, but you trusted him not to tattle about your slacking off.

You knocked on the door to the CEO's office, wondering if he'd hear you over the sound of the vacuum in the hallway. Levi glanced at you and spoke, "there's no one there, just go in."

Shrugging, you went inside and left the tea on the desk, making sure the cup sat on a coaster. When you went out to the hallway, Levi was putting the vacuum cleaner away in a very neatly arranged supply closet. "So Levi, you've seen what the boss looks like, right?"

"Naturally," Levi replied.

It was a fairly obvious answer, but he missed the most important part of your question. "Well? What does he look like?"

"What do you think?" He turned the question back at you with a hint of curiosity.

"A prick," you replied, taking Levi by surprise. "I mean, he makes you slave away cleaning an office that he doesn't even use. He's a snob who can't stand the thought of a speck of dirt anywhere near him. I bet he acts all superior and prissy too."

"I bet you wouldn't say that to his face," Levi challenged.

"Is that a dare?" You played along.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Alright, I'll show you how daring I am," you grinned confidently. "This is me, daring to disregard your pathetic attempt to trick me into getting myself fired." You stood firm, crossing your arms over your chest victoriously. You were brave, not stupid.

"Coward," Levi walked passed you and into the CEO's office.

Not in the mood to head back to your desk yet, you followed Levi. "I'm not afraid of your disapproval," you replied defiantly." Those 'prove it' or ' do it or you're chicken' tactics were old tricks that you were too smart to fall for. You stopped and stared when he drank the boss' tea. "Hey! Now he's going to think I slacked off and didn't deliver the tea." You paused, giving the situation some more thought, "wait a minute... he left again, didn't he?" The mysterious CEO was hardly ever at work as it was, and it looked like you missed him again. "Let me guess, he was here, making you polish his shoes when he got an important call to go play golf and had to leave."

Leaving you to muse on your theory, Levi walked across the office to the cleaning area in the corner. The boss was a real neat freak if he kept a sink in the corner of his office, maybe as much of a neat freak as his cleaning employee. Levi proceeded to meticulously wash the empty tea cup. 

You sat down at the boss' chair and let out a relaxed sigh. "What a comfy chair." You leaned back and began to raise your legs to put them on the desk.

Levi's eyes went wide, "don't you dare!" He rushed over to stop you from putting your shoes on the desk so fast that he ended up tackling you to the floor, chair and all.

Fortunately, the backrest of the chair was tall and thick enough to cushion your fall, so you weren't really hurt, but you were in a bit of an awkward position with Levi on top of you. After the realization sunk in that you needed to get up before your face got any redder, because you weren't supposed to be enjoying being in such close proximity to Levi so much, you exclaimed, "crazy little neat freak!"

"It was your fault, slob!" Levi argued as he began to get up. "You don't put shoes on the desk, you just don't," he lectured as if it was some terrible crime.

"Oh, shut up you little neat freak." Now that he was off you, you began to get up, but were suddenly pulled to your feet by Levi. You had to admit he was strong for someone who only measured five feet and three inches, not that it was news, since you saw him move furniture to clean under it like it was nothing all the time. You noticed that he was looking at you as if searching for any dirt. "I don't have any dirt on my clothes," you informed. "I could very well roll around the carpet and be perfectly clean. With a little neat freak like you around, people could eat off the floors around here."

"Stop calling me a little neat freak," Levi spoke every word slowly in a low tone, getting right in your face about it. 

The proximity made you blush and want to close the distance between your lips, but you stopped yourself from following the impulse. "Fine, you're a big crazy neat freak," you patted him on the head.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Levi threatened darkly, but to you it sounded amusing and playful.

"What are you going to do? Send an assassin after me?" You laughed.

"What are you going to do about it if I do exactly that?" Levi sounded absolutely serious as he cleaned the desk with a tissue from the ornate jewel encrusted golden tissue box on the CEO's desk.

"Don't expect to get your assassin back," you grinned playfully. "If an assassin comes after me, I'm keeping him, cause assassins are hot." At least they were always hot in the movies and video games. 

"Is that so?" Levi mused on your words, plotting.

"That's exactly so," you nodded.

"Fine, you have a date with an assassin," Levi announced as he righted the chair and began to clean it, even if it wasn't dirty. "Where and when do you want to meet your doom?"

"If he's a skillful assassin, he'll find me when I least expect it," you grinned. "Well, I've slacked off long enough. I'm going back to my desk, see you around neat freak!"

"See you around, slob," Levi called back as you exited the office.

When you arrived back at your desk, a thought occurred to you. What if you had decided on a time and place where you wanted to meet the supposed assassin. Not that you were expecting an actual assassin to show up, but what if Levi was actually trying to ask you out and he interpreted your refusal to reply and swift exit soon after as a rejection? 

The fact that you were asking yourself that question brought another question to your mind. If he really was asking you out and he was more clear about it, what would you have said? Well, you considered him your friend and you talked to him every day. He was a bit OCD about cleanliness... Ok, very OCD about cleanliness, but that was kind of endearing in a strange way. 

You got along with him and he was kind of cute... Maybe you should have accepted going out with him, if that was even what he was trying to say. Now that the possibility had entered your thoughts, you just couldn't get it out of your head.

"Hey, (Name), what are you doing there? It's time to clock out!" Hange called over to you, heading for your cubicle. "I'm glad I caught you though, here." She placed a basket full of fancy Titan Attack bath products like the kind they displayed in boutiques.

Your eyes went over the products in the basket, It contained bath sponges, soaps, Titan Allure body mist, Sexy Titan lotion, and several other such luxury products. "Geez, Hange, you're going to get fired for this one. Are you sure they won't notice it's missing?"

"I didn't steal it," Hange giggled. "It's for you, from the boss."

"For me?" you blinked in confusion. "From the boss? But I've never even met the boss. All I've ever done is insult him behind his back with Levi."

Hange laughed and shook her head, "enjoy the products," she walked off to the building's exit.

"Thanks..." You scratched your head in confusion before resolving that Hange must have been kidding about the basket being from the boss. She probably stole a bunch of them and decided to give you this one, though she usually only gave you more economical stuff. You gathered your things, logged out of the computer and put your purse over your shoulder, the basket carried on your other arm. 

You had been so lost in thought that you didn't even realize it was time to leave. Had Levi left work already? Should you try to catch up with him? Maybe you should just talk to him tomorrow and see how he acted around you.

You left work and went straight home to your apartment, lost in thought. You opened the basket and tried out some of the products in the shower, they smelled great and made your skin feel very soft. As you put a generous portion of Titan Candy shower gel all over your body, the sweet scent reminded you of dessert, which reminded you of the dessert pizza you haven't stopped to pick up. 

After your bath was done, you went out to Eren and Armin's place, but instead of finding the brothers celebrating, Armin was in hysterics and Eren was half yelling at him and half reassuring him. You could hear them from the hallway as you approached their apartment's door. You called loudly, concerned for them. 

Eren appeared at the door, looking apologetic, "Hey (Name), sorry, but I kind of lost track of time and haven't made your dessert pizza yet."

"Never mind that, I'm more worried about all the yelling, what's wrong?" You asked in concern.

"He's sold himself to the mafia!" Armin cried out from behind Eren.

"Armin!" Eren scolded.

Armin shoved his way pass Eren and pulled you into the small apartment. "(Name) you have to help me talk some sense into Eren, he's going to sign a loan with the Wings of Freedom!"

"The Wings of Freedom?" That was a name that was not to be taken lightly. The Wings of Freedom were a powerful clan with highly skilled assassins at their service. Rumor has it that their top ranked assassins were so inhumanly fast and strong, that they fought with two swords instead of guns to show off their power. The specially developed steel, combined with their lightning fast reflexes made them able to deflect bullets with their swords, though more often than not the opposition would be dead before they could even begin to pull the trigger. "Eren, are you insane?!"

"I'm not crazy, I'm just determined!" Eren argued. 

"Look, Eren, the Wings of Freedom are no one to mess with, how did you even get in contact with them?" Your speech was interrupted by the arrival of several people in uniforms consisting of white pants and shirts, tall brown boots and light brown jackets with an emblem of white and blue wings on a shield. They let themselves into the apartment like they owned the place. 

One of them stepped forward, he had a long face, like a horse, "Eren Yeager, I'm Jean, I trust you were expecting me," he said none too friendly. "It's time to sign the contract." He slammed down a briefcase on the coffee table and produced a document from it and a pen.

"Yes..." Eren picked up the pen, but Armin slapped it out of his hand.

"No! Ever since we were children, you always took care of me like a big brother, but this is too much. Not even the Raging Pizza is worth this risk. We can save up slowly, we can have our pizzeria later. Don't throw away your life!" Armin begged.

"Are you backing down?" Jean asked, looking for an excuse to mark Eren as a dead man. 

"Wait," you intervened, positioning yourself between Eren and Jean. "Let me just read over the contract."

"Fine," Jean and the people in uniforms waited while you read. 

You finished reading and set the document down. "These terms are ridiculous. The interest rate is too high."

"I need the money now, we're close to being discovered and shut down for running the delivery service without permits. I'll be able to pay it all back easily when we make it big. We'll expand into a franchise and there will be a Raging Pizza in every corner! This city will be mine!" Eren boldly declared, full of determination. 

"This is insane!" Armin argued.

"Just calm down," you tried to diffuse the situation. "Let's come up with a new deal, we'll all pay for this together. You can have my apartment and car as collateral," you offered, despite Eren's protests. He had always been stubbornly independent.

"Do you own them?" Jean asked the obvious question.

"Almost..." You replied, though it was a lie. You rented your apartment and you still owed more than half your car.

The female of the group of people in uniforms stepped forward. She was petite and looked like a doll, but she had cold empty eyes. "Let's take them to the estate like we were told to do if any situations came up."

"Frankly, Krista, I would prefer to solve this situation on my own," Jean frowned, "but I suppose we must."

Eren wanted to protest to going, sign the document, pick a fight, or all three at the same time, but you and Armin held your hands firmly over his mouth and, each of you taking one of his arms, you dragged him away before he got himself killed. 

The Wings of Freedom transported you and your friends to an estate in the edge of the city. It was the kind of place that not even the most courageous of police officers dared to approach, even if they were armed with a tank. The black limousine drove past the gates, which closed behind it, trapping the vehicle within tall walls. The limo stopped in front of a mansion and the group was escorted in and taken to a sitting room.

Eren looked angry, Armin looked terrified and your mind was racing, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this alive. "Um... Excuse me," you smiled sweetly and batted your eyelashes at Jean. "Is it alright if I go to the lady's room for a moment, please?"

"Well..." Jean rubbed the back of his neck as he considered your request. "I guess it's alright, but leave your stuff here." Having no choice, you handed your purse to Armin, who held it like a shield, though you were pretty sure your purse was not bullet proof. Without your phone though, you couldn't call for police backup.

You followed Jean until he showed you to a door. "Thanks, I'll be right out," you entered the bathroom closing the door behind you and looking around to see what you had to work with. Sink, mirror, hygiene products, toilet, jacuzzi, shower... Aha! You went to the shower removed the curtain rod, letting the ornate curtain fall off it. Spotting some bottles of shampoo and conditioner, you emptied their contents on the floor in front of the door, then stood behind the door and opened it slightly. "Mr. Mobster, could you come over here?" You called in your most melodious voice.

Jean peeked into the bathroom, but didn't see you, since you were behind the door. "What the? Where did she?" He stepped in and slipped on the shampoo and conditioner on the floor, then you made sure he was completely knocked out by smashing the curtain rod into his head. With your guard knocked out, you decided to do some exploring. There was no way you could escape past all the guards, and besides, you weren't leaving Eren and Armin behind. You needed something that you could use as leverage to negotiate with the Wings of Freedom, but what? 

"Hey! Who are you?" So much for sneaking around. You prepared to fight, but upon noticing your hostile intention, the blond woman in the Wings of Freedom uniform pulled out a gun.

Realizing your weapon was useless, you dropped it and dashed for cover while she gave chase. Unfortunately you ran right into someone else who was in uniform. "Excuse me," you tried to sound confident and smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. "I just lost my way." You tried to sound like a confused guest, but a guest none the less, not an intruder.

"Connie, stop her!" The blond woman caught up to you, her gun aimed at your head.

"How rude," you pouted, sticking to your act. "Don't you know who I am? Your boss knows me very well!"

Connie gasped, "Annie, don't!" His eyes were wide, his face suddenly pale as he began to apologize. "We're so sorry miss, I did hear something about heichou having a date tonight, but we were not informed that he would be bringing you here."

"What? She's the boss' girl?" Annie put away her weapon immediately and apologized profusely, "I'm sorry, I beg your forgiveness. Should I cut off my pinky finger?"

"What? No! I mean, I'm feeling merciful, so I'll forgive you, just be careful in the future." You voiced, in disbelief that your plan was actually working.

"Thank you for your mercy," Annie saluted in the way the Wings of Freedom did, with her fist over her heart.

"Sure..." She left you alone with the one she had called Connie.

Connie was smiling nervously, though he looked relieved that you weren't angry. "The staff here isn't familiar with you yet, so please allow me to escort you to make sure no other misunderstandings happen."

"Thank you..." You nodded and followed him. This was it, you had seconds to think of how to get yourself out of this mess before you were delivered to the boss of the Wings of Freedom. You didn't know who he was, no one except other members of the gang knew him, anyone else who knew him didn't survive to tell the tale, or so went the rumors. The most you could do was convince him that the stunt was your idea and hope that he didn't take it out on Eren and Armin.

"Here we are," Connie showed you to another door, which you quietly entered.

The room was very large and, thankfully, there didn't seem to be anyone there at the moment. Everything was very neatly organized and clean, from the plush carpet, to the furniture, walls and ceiling. Several sharp looking swords were mounted on the walls in pairs, which fit with the rumors about the top ranked assassins of the Wings of Freedom. Then the sound of running water reached your ears. 

You realized the door on the other side of the room must lead to a private bathroom and the shower was currently occupied. Since this was supposed to be the boss' room, you reason that he was the one in the shower. This was perfect. You picked a sword from the display, supporting its weight with both hands. If you could take the boss hostage, then you could use him to negotiate with the Wings of Freedom, get Eren and Armin out of here then sign up for a police protection program or something, not that those had a very good track record when it came to guarding against the Wings of Freedom. Still, you had to try, this was the only chance you would get.

You quietly approached the bathroom and peeked in. You saw the silhouette of a man behind the shower curtain and very quietly made your way across the spacious bathroom. He was the boss of the most powerful gang in the world, so you reasoned that he had to be strong in every way. You decided to injure him to make it easier to handle him as a hostage. As soon as you were close enough you attacked.

You didn't know what happened next. In a flash of confusion, you were pinned against the wall, the sword knocked away from your grasp, by a dripping wet and naked..."Levi?!" 

The pressure on your wrists ceased as he released you in confusion as you both asked in unison, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm... um... Shouldn't you get dressed?" You finally had the decency to look away, blushing brightly. That stupid joke Hange made last week that flew over your head about inverse proportions suddenly made sense.

"Right... You can wait in the bedroom," Levi agreed.

You went to the adjacent bedroom and sat on the bed in confusion. Seconds later, your thoughts were not any less tangled when Levi came out of the bathroom. He had white pants on, though he was still barefoot, a white shirt and a light brown jacket held over his forearm. You curiously looked at the jacket, taking it from him to examine it. "This emblem... Are you a member of the Wings of Freedom?"

"I am," Levi replied simply. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Eren somehow got into contact with the Wings of Freedom and requested a loan, but the interest rate is ridiculous, so Armin and I were trying to stop him from signing and we all ended up being brought here," you explained. "I was trying to find a way to do something about the situation and ended up tricking some guards and being brought here. So I decided to take the boss hostage and protect my friends! Isn't this supposed to be his room? Do you just have a habit to make yourself comfortable in your bosses' personal space or something? Is that another of your quirks, like the whole cleaning obsession? I have to say, this quirk is more dangerous than cute, you're going to get fired, or killed, or both."

"You're clueless, but at least you're loyal," Levi shook his head, then noted, "you think my cleaning, not cleaning obsession, is cute?" He questioned, he had never heard that before.

"Well, yeah, it's cute, but that's not the point, and I'll never abandon Eren, or Armin, or Hange, or Mikasa, or you, but that's not the point either. The point is that Eren and Armin are neck deep in deadly trouble and I don't know what to do to get them out of it." After saying all those words without pause in one breath, you took a moment to breathe. "Can you help me out? But not too much, I don't want the Wings of Freedom to brand you as a traitor and kill you." 

Before you could think about it further, there was a knock on the door. "Heichou!" A man called urgently. "Heichou, there's an intruder running around the mansion!"

"Open the door, Jean," Levi voiced calmly.

Jean opened the door and his jaw dropped at the scene before him. The bump on his forehead was huge, now he looked more like a unicorn than a horse. "Heichou?" He asked unsure.

"She's with me," Levi confirmed.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Jean saluted, closed the door and left.

"Heichou?" You repeated.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the boss of the Wings of Freedom," Levi revealed. "You can relax, Eren and Armin are not in any danger. Mikasa must have already been informed that they're here and she's sorting things out with them. From what I heard, Eren wanted to earn the money to establish a pizzeria with his brother all on his own and refused any gifts from Mikasa, so she offered to get him in contact with a loan-shark since the banks aren't going to lend to some orphan kid with no properties. She knew he was signing up and is managing it, it was supposed to run smoothly without Eren finding out just yet. He was only supposed to be brought here if complications came up," Levi explained, much to your surprise.

"Wow... I never knew I was so close to the highest ranking deadliest assassin of the mafia," you mused.

"Does it bother you?" Levi inquired, the concern in his voice genuine.

You shrugged, "not really, janitor or gangster, you're still you. It's just a bit of a shock, that's all. I mean, aren't ultra powerful crime lords supposed to be, you know, tall?"

"Don't push your luck (Name), those swords on the walls are not mere decorations," Levi warned playfully.

"Is it true then? Can you deflect bullets?" You asked excitedly.

"Want to go outside and shoot at me?" It took you a moment to determine that he was indeed seriously offering that, if only to show you just how badass he was.

"Um... I think I'd worry about actually hurting you. How about we try that with a paintball gun instead of a real gun?" You suggested.

"But paint splatters and makes a mess, and my swords will be stained and dirty," Levi frowned in disgust. "Bullets are much easier to deal with, the swords are made of a secret formula of reinforced steel, so they bounce right off and hardly leave any marks," he explained.

"Don't worry," you laughed, doing a little salute like the Wings of Freedom did. "The police will never know to use paintball guns against you, I shall take the secret to the grave."

"Have you even tried to clean paint off anything?" Levi defended his concern. "It took a team of two hundred very talented chemists to come up with a decent product, and I still didn't entirely found it satisfying."

"Gee, poor chemists," you laughed.

Another knock on the door sounded off all of a sudden. "Uncle, it's me."

"Come in," Levi called out, hoping this was the final interruption.

Mikasa entered the room, your purse in hand. "Oh," her eyes widened as if jumping to a conclusion. "Sorry, I was just returning (Name)'s purse that she left downstairs." She put the purse on a chair and headed back out. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Anyway, just to let you both know that I sorted things out with Eren and Armin, they're downstairs making a dessert pizza, if you want to have some later." Before you had time to further analyze her assumptions or make any clarifications, since Levi never got around to putting on more clothes aside from pants, Mikasa closed the door. Subsequently, she opened it again, turned the lock on the doorknob from the inside, then closed it so that it could only be opened from your side.

You would later find out, on one of your little reunions with Mikasa and Hange at Mikasa's office, that Eren had demanded he received no special treatment after he found out Mikasa basically owned him. "If the standard procedure is to use your swords on me, then so be it, I can take it!" Eren had stubbornly declared. 

Mikasa had leaned over, to whisper in his ear," why don't you try using your sword on me?" That made Eren blush red as a ripe tomato and left him a babbling mess, effectively ending the argument.

"I didn't know Mikasa was your niece. So your last name is Ackerman too?" Levi nodded and as you looked around the room, waiting for everything to sink in, then a photo on the nightstand caught your attention. 

You went to crawl over the bed to reach it faster, but Levi halted your advance, "shoes, (Name!) Take off your shoes!" Levi grabbing your ankles cause you to go from crawling to falling on the bed. 

He took off your sandals and released you, allowing you to finish your trek across the large bed and reach for the picture on the night stand. "Why is there a picture of you and me here?"

Levi crawled over, sitting beside you. "It was a joke gift from Mikasa, she took a selfie with you, then removed herself and put my picture in there."

You couldn't help it but to give him a teasing smile, "if you wanted a group selfie with me, you should have just asked.

"What's with girls and selfies?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to?" You pouted, making an exaggerated sad face.

"I didn't say that," Levi leaned over you to reach his cellphone on the nightstand where the picture frame had been. He held out the cell and you scooted closer so that you'd both fit in the frame. 

"Send it to me!" You requested, admiring the picture on the screen.

"Alright, but don't put it on Instagram, or anywhere else," Levi sent you the picture via iMessage.

"Aw," you pouted again, though you had a feeling you wouldn't be able to convince him. Then again, he was shirtless, so you decided it was best to keep the eye candy to yourself after all. "Ok, I won't put it online," you agreed. Your phone sounded off from within your purse with a high pitched "hey, listen!" to indicate that you had received the photo.

You caught yourself looking at Levi's abs, and in your quest to look away and not be caught staring, you noticed something else. "What's that on your back?"

Levi turned his back to you so you could have a full view. You recognized the symbol immediately, the shield was not there but the empty outline of white and blue wings was clearly the symbol of the Wings of Freedom. The tattoo occupied the majority of his back, it might have looked excessive if it was the full illustration, but with just the outline with no filling, it looked tasteful, mysterious and alluring. Your hands traced over the outline of the wings on his back before you realized what you were doing and pulled your hands back, not that he had made any gesture of complaint or motion to stop you.

"So... Levi..." you tried to end the silence and satisfy your curiosity at the same time. "If you're the boss of the Wings of Freedom, why are you also a janitor at Titan Attack Cleaning?"

"(Name)" Levi let out a hopeless breath.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it," you clarified. "I was just curious because they're such different career choices. Do you really need the cover that badly? I mean, I'm glad you're there since I wouldn't have met you otherwise, but-"

"(Name)" Levi interrupted your ramblings. "I'm the CEO."

"You're the what?" You tried to make sense of it. "But you're always cleaning!"

"I love cleaning," Levi proudly declared.

"Aw, you're such a geek, it's adorable," you fell into a fit of giggles.

Levi laid down on his bed, letting out an impatient breath. "Why am I always cute and adorable, but never handsome or attractive?"

"I thought that went without saying," you winked.

You felt Levi's arms wrap around your waist in response, drawing you close to him, and you comfortably rested your head on his chest. "Titan Candy..." He recognized the scent that stuck to your skin.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that," you realized that Hange wasn't kidding about who had sent you the products. With that thought it also came to your attention that she must have known all along that Levi was the CEO. Maybe she even knew about the Wings of Freedom, she was probably a member too. "I can't believe Hange never told me who you were."

"I told her not to, it was kind of amusing watching you act natural, without fearing for your life. Then again, you don't seem like the kind of person who's capable of fearing for her life if you're willing to pick a fight with the leader of the Wings of Freedom," Levi chuckled lightly. "A skillful assassin will find you when you least expect it. Yet you ended up finding me."

"I bested the top ranked assassin and boss of the Wings of Freedom? Go me!" You giggled, cuddling Levi. You could feel your face was tinted pink with a warm blush, but you didn't care, you were too comfortable at the moment.

He turned on his side so you were facing each other, in a tight embrace. "You don't mess with the Wings of Freedom, especially not with heichou." He was so close, his body pressed against yours, his face mere millimeters away.

You grinned, giving him a challenging yet inviting look. "what are you going to do about it if I do exactly that?"

"You better be ready for my revenge." He gave you a passionate kiss, which became the first of many more to come.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little AU story. Did you catch the reference to Yako from Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro? It's near the beginning. There's also a reference to Navi from Legend of Zelda near the end.
> 
> As some of you may know, I'm currently writing a Levi x Reader novel titled "A Matter Of Stature" which will be about fifty chapters long. Unlike this one, that story takes place in the normal Attack on Titan universe, right after the end of season two.
> 
> A Matter of Stature summary: A rich sheltered girl from Sina is finally cured of the illness that had weakened her for years, only to be told she's engaged to a man she's never met. To make matters worse, the cure to her decease came with side-effects. (LevixReader)
> 
> You can find links to all of the chapters as I post them listed at this journal entry: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com/journal/A-Matter-of-Stature-519307721
> 
> Here are some links to my sites:
> 
> Tutorials/Personal: http://azurelight.net  
> Fansites: http://genkigirl.net  
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com  
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/
> 
> And my Survey Corps pixel commissions: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com/art/Attack-on-Titan-Survey-Corps-OC-Pixels-524114830
> 
> Ok, that's all, thank you for reading and don't forget, reviews, comments, favs and shares are very appreciated! If you want to write a story or make an illustration based on the concept of this AU you are welcome to do so, please link to this story in the notes if you do.


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going grocery shopping with your neighbor became the habit of your Saturday afternoons, and the highlight of your week. [ Tall!Reader x Levi ] [ Modern Day AU ] [ Attack on Titan ]

Groceries 

"Good afternoon, neighbor." You casually greeted one Saturday when you left your apartment to go grocery shopping. You didn't expect a reply from the short quiet man and only spoke to him out of habit fueled politeness. 

When it became evident that the two of you were heading in the same direction, he replied with a simple, "afternoon." 

The two of you boarded the elevator and went down. The silence felt heavier now that you knew your mysterious neighbor was actually able to speak. You looked at the grocery list on your phone, reading it to yourself quietly to occupy yourself during the awkwardly silent elevator ride from the top floor. The doors opened on the bottom floor with the chime of a bell, and you wasted no time in stepping out.

"(Name)" 

You paused, looking at the man with curiosity. You didn't expect him to know your name, but reasoned that he must have heard it from someone else who lived at the building. You had no idea what his name was. "Yes?"

"You're going grocery shopping," he observed.

"Yes," you nodded.

"So am I," he continued.

"Yes," you nodded again.

"Want to go together?" He asked.

Well, that was unexpected, but you shrugged and didn't read too deeply into it. "Sure, why not." 

The grocery shopping experience went well. You got a ride and you had someone to talk to while you shopped around and waited in line. You had learned the mysterious man was called Levi and he worked at the Air Force base in the outskirts of the city. You decided he was pleasant to be around and wouldn't mind hanging out with him again. 

You ran into Levi the next weekend, when you were once again on your way to buy groceries for the week and you didn't think twice before agreeing to his invitation to go to the super market with him. This happened several times until people on the building started talking, theorizing that you were dating or even engaged. 

Hange, another of the building's inhabitants, went ahead and asked you directly one day when she visited your apartment to eat pizza and chat. "Don't be silly," you disregarded the thought with a light laugh. "He's how tall? Five..."

"Three," Hange supplied. She was an infamous 'information broker' which some took to mean gossip and others took to mean spy. She did seem to disappear sometimes for long periods of time and when she returned she usually had some little souvenir from an exotic location to give you. More often than not it was an exotic location with a certain amount of political tension in the air, but you didn't read too deeply into it. Maybe the only correlation was cheaper plane tickets.

"Right," you nodded and took another bite of your slice of pizza. However, it seemed that the statement was not enough to convince Hange of your argument. "People would think it's weird," you elaborated. She continued looking at you, as if encouraging you to say more. "I mean, not that I'm vain or anything," you paused, "am I?"

"That'd be convenient, but I don't think you are," Hange finally replied, as if baiting you to inquire about her comment.

You didn't resist the urge and immediately asked, "why would it be convenient?" 

"Did you know they have a gym at the base?" Hange slipped an envelope to you across the table and smiled sweetly. 

You felt very apprehensive about opening that envelope, but you did anyway. The envelope contained several pictures that had the distinct feeling of having been taken in secret. They were all on the same subject, Levi. You shoved the pictures back into the enveloped and stuffed it in your pocket without even asking if they were yours to keep. "So he's ripped, so what? I'm still too tall."

"Jean's one inch taller than you," Hange reminded.

"Your point?" 

"You never accept his invitations, but you always go out with Levi."

"I'm busy, but I have to make time to go to the super market because you know, food is kind of a primary necessity for survival."

"I bet you'd go to other places that are not the super market if Levi invited you." Hange teased with a mischievous expression that made you certain you did not want to ask what she meant by other places.

"Not that he would, because I'm sure he knows how unusual we'd look," you countered, partially dodging the question.

"You really think Levi gives a damn about what people say?" Hange laughed, as if the concept of it was too ridiculous.

"No, but... Oh, forget it. I'm sure he doesn't like me, or else he would have already invited me to go somewhere other than the super market. He's just happy to have someone who will lend an ear when he goes on and on about cleaning products like a fanboy."

"So you wish he'd invite you somewhere else? Why don't you invite him? I'm sure he won't mind if you're the one to bring it up," Hange insisted.

You pouted and concluded with exasperation, "you're impossible." Not that it was anything new, but at least this time you got a pretty good reward for putting up with Hange's antics. You'd have to examine those pictures in detail later, just for the sake of idle curiosity and nothing more.

"I can't help it but to notice that your arguments are 'people would talk' and 'he doesn't like me' but you have not mentioned anything about you not liking him." 

You glared at Hange, refusing to dignify her statement with a response, but the conversation stayed in your head, simmering in your subconscious.

The next Saturday you met up with Levi as usual and walked towards the elevator. You found that it was under maintenance and you were forced to take the stairs. During the long trip down, Levi talked about the sale on cleaning products that was going on. It was a spring cleaning themed promotion, though he insisted that cleaning was a year round activity that should always be done properly. He was such a cleaning geek, but it was kind of cute how he got all excited about it. 

You went to the super market as usual and Levi eagerly gave you advise about what sales were worth it and which products you shouldn't buy, even if they were economical, as they were simply not good enough. The super market was packed and as the two of you waited in line, in close proximity to allow the crowd to navigate around you, you found that your curiosity was about to explode. 

Maybe Hange really was a spy, maybe she had brainwashed you into inevitably asking this question. "Levi..." He looked at you with curiosity, your tone hinted that there was an important question on the way that demanded absolute honesty. "Why did you first decide to invite me to go grocery shopping with you?"

"You're tall, you can reach the products on the top of the shelf easily, I thought it would be convenient." Levi replied simply, taking your question very literally.

You stared at him for a long moment before letting out a quiet, "I see." Just as you thought, he was indeed aware of your height difference and likely thought it was ridiculous. Convenience, that was all this was. You didn't understand your disappointment. His reply was completely logical and expected. Besides, the arrangement was convenient to you too. You saved on gas by getting a ride from Levi, you had someone to talk to while you shopped and he even helped you carry your groceries home. You should be happy that things were as convenient as they were.

You finished your business at the super market and went home. The elevator was still out of order, so you had a long trek up the stairs ahead of you, which you were not looking forward to. It wasn't the walk itself that you dreaded, that was only a minor inconvenience, it was the inexplicable cloud of gloom that had settled over you which bothered you the most. 

The walk up the stairs began in silence, but it didn't stay that way for long.

"(Name), give me the bags."

"It's ok, I got them, besides, you're already carrying most of them..."

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine."

Levi paused for a moment in thought, then seemed to come up with an idea. "You were expecting better savings from the sale."

You shrugged. "I thought it was ok, ads usually make the savings sound bigger than they are, I know not to expect too much."

After another short pause, Levi's questions continued. "Hungry?" 

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Headache?"

"No."

"Any other ache?"

"No," what was with all those random questions? "I'm ok, really."

There was another moment of silence as you drew close to your floor. Levi went on ahead and stepped directly in front of you. He was on a different step, matching your height, which made it too obvious that you were avoiding eye contact if you tried to look over his head, so you were kind of stuck looking into his eyes. Before you could inquire why he had randomly decided to block your path, he kiss you full on the lips.

You stood there, stunned, your face was crimson and your thoughts were a tangled, yet oddly pleasant, mess. "What...?" You reached out for an explanation in a quiet whisper under your breath.

"You said you're ok, but you looked sad. I couldn't figure out why, so I thought a kiss from your boyfriend might cheer you up."

Your mind and heart were racing, though you seemed incapable of holding on to any coherent thoughts. Your ability to speak eluded you, but you were vaguely aware of the fact that you were smiling.

"Feeling better?" You nodded in reply, still not entirely sure you could trust yourself to speak in your current euphoric state. "Good, now show me that pizza stain you said Hange left on your carpet." 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say. Just a random plot bunny hopping by, I guess. XD I have seen a few Tall!Reader x Levi stories, but they mostly have the concept set up as a sort of perceived obstacle, so I thought about flipping things around, at least on Levi's side. I haven't seen any stories that have Levi initially taking an interest on Reader-chan because she's tall, rather than getting to like her despite the fact she's tall. Note that I did say initial interest, meaning there was obviously more than that. Reader-chan asked why Levi first invited her to go to the super market, she didn't ask why he continued inviting her afterwards. :P I hope you enjoyed this, and if this alternate take on the concept has been done before, I'm sorry, I haven't seen it, there's just too many Levi x Reader stories online for me to have seen them all (not that I'm complaining). But hey, even with similar concepts every writer comes up with something different, so I hope you were amused.
> 
> Tutorials/Personal: http://azurelight.net  
> Fansites: http://genkigirl.net  
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com  
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/


	3. Neat Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Artist!Reader x Levi] [Attack on Titan Modern AU] [Crackfic] Stains are... distracting.

Neat Freak 

You were laying on your bed with your phone next to you, listening to Mikasa's tale of her latest date with Eren, when you suddenly heard Levi's voice calling you, and he sounded like he was close by. "Did you hear that?" You asked unsure.

"Levi's there, but why do you look surprised? You said you were expecting him in a little while," Mikasa reminded, her face showing a hint of puzzlement at your expression on the cell phone screen.

"Yes, but he sounds like he's already here, as in here, like inside," before you could further explain yourself, Levi appeared at your bedroom door. 

"Oh, the key," Mikasa recalled with a teasing smile that requested further details in the future. "Talk to you later, (Name)."

"Bye," ending the call, you stood from your bed and went to greet your boyfriend with a kiss. Last time you picked what to do together, so now it was his turn to choose. 

After the kiss, Levi handed you a key, "you can use it whenever you want." You had given him a spare key to your apartment nearly two weeks ago, though this was the first time he actually used it, rather than waiting for you to let him in.

You smiled at the key, he didn't need to tell you what it was for. It was obvious it was a key to his place, which was basically an open invitation like the one you had given him. You've been to his place before on several occasions, but it would feel different to be able to just walk in knowing that you were welcomed to do so. "Thank you," you giggled at the keychain attached. It was a cartoonish plastic soap bar with a funny face. "So, what do you want to do today?" You prepared yourself for one of his silly oddities like taking a romantic walk around the cleaning product section at that huge super market downtown or cuddling on the couch looking at cleaning product reviews on a tablet.

"Lemon," the word took you by surprise and you were unable to reply at first, while your face turned crimson. Levi caressed the side of your warm red face. "You don't have to be so embarrassed."

"I'm just surprised," you finally managed to recover your ability to speak. Not wanting to discourage him, you clarified, "I mean, yes, if you want to, I want to, if we both want to." You decided that was clear enough and made yourself shut up before you started rambling.

"Alright, I'll get everything ready," Levi exited the bedroom and you wondered what he meant by getting everything ready. 

You waited with a mix of nervousness and anticipation, but the minutes stretched long and Levi didn't return. You became impatient and couldn't resist the urge to go see what was taking so long. You searched for Levi all over your apartment, but didn't find him anywhere. Did he just change his mind and leave? But it was his idea, why would he bring it up if he wasn't sure that's what he wanted? Nothing made sense and Levi was nowhere to be found. 

You dropped into the living room couch in disappointment and sat there trying to figure out what just happened. Then you heard someone entering your apartment and found Levi had returned. "I couldn't find any lemons in the kitchen, so I went to get one from my place. C'mon, let's get rid of that stain on your sheet."

Your mouth hung open as the realization washed over you. Levi cut the lemon in half, got a damp towel, some cleaning spray and a bit of salt, then went to the bedroom. The blue and white wing-shaped pattern that was all over the sheet made it hard to see any little spot that might be on it. Yet somehow Levi saw a bit of black from when you were sitting on the bed inking a drawing and put your pen down for a moment to fix something in the pencil sketch. You were so focused on your art that you didn't put the pen's cap on and it bled a little bit onto the sheet. 

Levi carefully used the lemon juice with a little salt to remove the stain, cleaning it with the towel and sprayed on some lavender scented cleaning spray for good measure, then turned the towel over and used the other end to clean over it again. "There, the ink stain is gone." Levi went off to put away the supplies, while you stared at the spot where the stain used to be. You haven't even noticed it, how did he even see it? It's like he had a sixth sense for cleanliness. 

Levi returned, "you can still use that lemon to clean other things, so I put it in the fridge. Lemons are surprisingly useful, it's good to have one on hand just in case." You nodded quietly, still recovering from the misunderstanding. "Why are you so quiet?" Levi hugged you and caressed your hair reassuringly. "I know you really focus on your art and sometimes you get paint and ink all over. I understand now it's part of the process, stains happen sometimes. I don't mind helping you clean, it's worth it, your art is beautiful, and more importantly, it makes you happy."

You found it in your heart to smile. "Thanks," you remembered when Levi first saw you after you had been painting, you must have looked like a creature of nightmares, an extremely colorful and festive nightmare, but a neat freak's nightmare nonetheless. "So what do you feel like doing today? Hanging out at the cleaning product area at the super market? Or would you like to stay here and research cleaning products? You seemed to have fun cleaning the ceiling fans a few days ago," and the view as you held the ladder for him was quite good, "but I think those are still clean."

"All of that sounds wonderful," Levi smiled dreamily, he was such an adorkable neat freak. Those were unusual activities for couples to do, but Levi was so happy when he was cleaning and you knew he tried to make you happy, so you wanted to do the same for him too. "But now that the stain is gone, I'd rather do something else." His expression suddenly turned... seductive? "Non-fruit lemon."

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random plot bunny hopping by. I hope you were amused by this silly little crackfic one-shot. The whole lemon and salt to remove ink stains thing can actually be found on Google. XD
> 
> Tutorials/Personal: http://azurelight.net  
> Fansites: http://genkigirl.net  
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com  
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/

**Author's Note:**

> Tutorials/Personal: http://azurelight.net  
> Fansites: http://genkigirl.net  
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com  
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/


End file.
